The Trail of Life
by Shadows of Rohan
Summary: Twin (not identical) girls drop into ME via a land slide on an endurance ride test. There they meet up with Haldir and a party from Rivendel. What wackiness will ensue? Hopefully not MS. I FINALLY UPDATED! ch 4! plz review! PLZ!
1. Aspen Trees Don't Change Colors

The Trail of Life  
  
By Peachblossom luver and Gadrien  
  
A/n- ok peoples. My friend and I typed up this stupid, pointless, plot less, and hopefully not Mary-Sue-ish story. This is what happens when you give two board counselors paper and pen during their breaks.  
  
Please review to tell us if this is complete crap or not. Thanks. Also- please forgive any accents on the elves' names that I have missed. Stupid computer.(mutters off list of oaths)..doesn't do things like that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aspen trees shaded the path that two horses beat. A horse the color of the darkest ink, and one of smoke were trotting up a slope, carrying numerous packs and their riders.  
  
The first rider, on the black horse, turned to the girl behind her.  
  
"Amber! Are you sure you can stay on this time? I mean, that was quite a tumble the last time we went down here.." She teased. Amber put on an air of mock indigence.  
  
"That wasn't my fault. Tonks spooked at that deer, and I wasn't expecting it." The two remained silent for a few minuets, and then burst out laughing.  
  
The pair soon came to the top of the hill, and looked down. It was extremely steep, with rocks strewn about, and a few trees here and there. It had recently rained, so there were spots of mud.  
  
They started down the hill. Not paining much attention, they took in the scenery about them. The horses' hooves dug deeper into the loose dirt, and clods of it started falling below them. The two girls had not seen this, and proceeded on.  
  
Suddenly, their heads shot up as the horses lost their footing, and they started to slide down the hill. They picked up speed, and they started to panic, trying to get their feet out of the stirrups.  
  
Amber saw the air shimmer, and put it down to the heat.  
  
They stopped, and Amber called out to her twin, Crystal. "Cris- can you hear me?" she paused and there was silence. "Answer me damn it!' Amber called again, starting to worry.  
  
"I heard 'ya the first time. I was just trying to get enough breath to answer. Can you get up? I can't. I'm between Tempo and a tree. Not comfortable, and I can't breath." She said the last part breathlessly as she continued to struggle.  
  
"Suddenly neither can I." Came the reply.  
  
Hearing a rustle behind her, Crystal started. The trees were different. Very different. They were humungous, and had golden leaves. To make matters worse, there were a few weirdoes with BOWS and ARROWS pointed at her head.  
  
She could see how her sister had been breathless. They were gorgeous. But what was with the arrows, and the long blonde hair?  
  
"This is all well and good, but could you try to get this damn horse off me?" for some reason, Tempo wasn't getting up.  
  
"Such language from a lady. I do believe the horse is slightly stunned." One of them walked over and pulled on the black horse's reigns.  
  
"I do not know how a maiden such as yourself can handle a stallion." He when he noticed Tempo's, um..privates.  
  
Amber tried to hold back giggles. "You suggesting something pansy man?" Crystal growled with a glare.  
  
The blonde just returned her look, and walked away, not bothering to help her up. Elven ears picked up traces of muttering of something along the lines of "afraid I'll kick your pretty boy ass into next week?".  
  
As Amber gathered up their scattered things, the 'leader' helping her, Crystal walked over to the. man..guy..dude..who was holding her precious Tempo.  
  
"This is an interesting steed. I have never seen one such as him." Said the blonde who looked suspiciously like Pansy Man.  
  
~huh? Who uses the word 'steed' anymore?~ Crystal thought, taking her reigns, and smiling gratefully as Tempo's dished face came to rest in her stomach.  
  
(an- you know how horses will kinda put their muzzles in your stomach and kinda dose? Ya.)  
  
"thanks. This is Tempo - Maestro's Sweet Tempo. He's an 8 year old, pure, registered Egyptian Arabian. And my sister's mare is his mother, Maestro's Sweet Symphony, but we call her Tonks." Amber, having heard her twin's small speech, turned to her.  
  
"Will you just shut up already and get on the horse? We've been here long enough already. I want to find out where the hell we are."  
  
As she mounted Tempo, and Amber Tonks, she turned to the man behind her. "Are you and Pansy Man related by any chance?"  
  
The man just looked at her, with one eyebrow raised, and Chris forgot that she had asked. Great things come in small packages. (her brain peoples.)  
  
Up ahead, the elves stifled chuckles, Haldir, for that was who 'Pansy Man' was, looked fit to murder, and Amber silently groaned and rolled her eyes. (As if you couldn't figure out who Pansy Man was...)  
  
Amber was getting board of thinking. Turning to Haldir, she tried to get his attention. Not working. Leaning down from Tonks, she waved her hand in front of his face. That got the attention that she needed, or perhaps it was the fact that her tank top hung down some..  
  
Anyway.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. Haldir quickly looked up at her eyes. "We must take you to the lady of the woods."  
  
Well. That was informative.  
  
"Dude." Amber groaned. Crystal would once again, open her big mouth. "As much as I think this place is amazing, I don't even know your name. I'm not going any where without that simple information."  
  
~Well. At least she didn't cuss him out. But what's her obsession with knowing peoples' names? He doesn't need a name to be hot.~ she must have muttered the last part aloud, and keen elves' hearing picked it up.  
  
Haldir shook his head. Glancing up at the strange girl, he noticed that she was trying to hide her embarrassment. Her sister was laughing out loud.  
  
"Hey, Blondie. Are you by any chance related to Pansy Man?" she asked the man beside her. He looked suspiciously like Pansy.  
  
"Yes. Haldir, who you call 'Pansy Man' is my younger brother. He is also the marchwarden of these lands. And Rumil, the one on his left is the youngest of the three of us. I am Orophin." Chris had been paying full attention to Orophin's answer, and trying to see Rumil, who was, in fact, three people ahead of her.  
  
So doing so, she failed to notice the low branch that was looming in front of her. Tempo, of course didn't stop, and she smacked right into it.  
  
Looking up at her horse, she noticed an almost smirk like expression on his face.  
  
"Alright. Fine. I had an apple treat for you. But you know what buger? You ain't getting it anymore. But I have to compliment you on it."  
  
Amber snickered, and looked back at her sister. "That's what you get for teaching him all those tricks, and encouraging it. But it was still pretty funny. I think you two spend too much time together. You are starting to get the same expressions."  
  
Chris glared back at her sister. "Don't disc my evil minion. Only I can do that. Anyways, you and Tonks are getting to alike for my comfort. Just yesterday, she stopped me from opening the door and dropping all those water balloons on the people." She turned her glare at the mare, who looked right back.  
  
Sighing, she got back onto the horse. Orophin decided now would be a good time to stick his oar in.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this big, bad stallion, or would you like me to come up behind you, and hold you?"  
  
Being too pissed to think of a good come back, Chris just flipped him off. Amber groaned. And she thought that Crystal would refrain from cussing, making rude gestures, or playing pranks while they were here. Where ever 'here' was.  
  
As they proceeded, they came to a stream. Amber, being at the head of the company with Haldir, went first. Crystal was approximately in the middle of the company. Grinning, she entered the stream, where Tempo promptly started pawing and splashing about.  
  
"Honestly. You wouldn't think us twins. Can't you two EVER behave for two seconds?" the older twin asked her sister.  
  
Chris pretended to think, and to confer with Tempo. "Um, no. I don't that's possible." She said after a few seconds  
  
Finally moving on, half the company sopping wet, they went, not unwatched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, tell me what you think of it. We need to know. So that we will post more. Can anyone guess at least one of the relationships that will occur. I will let you know that there is only one that will actually happen that is 'apparent' in this story.  
  
Review! Cookies if you do! Thanks! 


	2. Voices in my Mind

Trail of Life.  
  
By Peachblossom luver and Gadrien.  
  
An- wow, don't I feel special. I'm going to try to do as many chapters today as possible. You see, we have it written into all one big notebook. Gadrien raised the question of when this story takes place. SO yeah.. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Onto the story. It is set before the ring comes to notice, but no much. To put it simply, it's about the time when Frodo meets Gandalf in the shire. Maybe a little earlier.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the company came closer and closer to Caras Galadhon, Galadriel watched them from her mirror.  
  
The Lady of the Woods looked closely at Haldir and Amber, and noticed their subtle glances.  
  
~Haldir, may your hard shell crack? Stone against ice. ~ she thought as she watched Amber take up her hobby of rolling her eyes at Crystal. Which lead her to wonder.  
  
She saw Chris make a VERY obscene gesture at Rumil's back when he offered to lead her horse so that he would behave. She promptly told him she loved him this way, and if he so much as moved towards the bridal, he would have one of his arrows shoved up a very unpleasant spot.  
  
~ Who are you, young one? What are your destinies?~  
  
Watching until they were nearly at the city's heart, she headed towards her main flet, where Celeborn and she talked and greeted the newcomers to their realm.  
  
When the company finally did reach the flet, the Lord and Lady were both waiting for them. Standing regally before them, she reached into her Marchwarden's mind, and found it occupied with thoughts of Amber. Alrighty then. Rather disturbing thoughts that she rather didn't want to know.  
  
She focused on Crystal's mind, and spoke.  
  
~Welcome young one. What do you think of my kingdom?~  
  
Chris looked up to her, from her gaze at the floor. It was wiser than drooling over Celeborn.  
  
"I like it very much my lady. Never before have I seen such beauty as the elves and their wondrous city in the sky."  
  
Amber gave Chris a weird look. Okay then.. What the hell could they be talking about, and since when did Crystal phrase her sentences like that?  
  
Her question was about to be answered.  
  
Galadriel turned her gaze towards Amber.  
  
~And you, who are Crystal's twin, how do you like my kingdom, it's beauty. Or rather, should I say, my kingdom's Warchwarden.~  
  
She jumped about four feet off the ground. "Holy Fuck! There was a voice in my head! Chris- how the hell can you be so calm about it?"  
  
"Sister Dear, it is a daily occurrence for me." Crystal replied, in a very serious tone. "I am used to voices in my head."  
  
Celeborn looked like he was about to turn purple, in only a way that an elf can. Very dignified, almost too dignified.  
  
~Interesting. Very Interesting.~ he thought, and shared a glance with Galadriel, who then looked at the floor below them. He saw what she meant. The whole company was looking at the poor girl like she was crazy. Which, in reality, she probably was.  
  
"What?!?" she exclaimed, looking all around her at the people, when she felt their gazes on her back. Each looked pointedly away, suddenly finding something of interest in the ceiling, wall, or the floor.  
  
Once again, Galadriel spoke to Crystal.  
  
~Your sister and you seem quite distant. I shall talk to you about that later though. Your horses are most beautiful. That to rival the horses of Rohan. Do not worry about them. Release them into the wood, for they shall not be in harms way here. There is to be a party from Rivendel arriving shortly. Please come here at 4 o'clock, for I wish to speak to you on many matters.~  
  
Galadriel found it easier to 'talk' to Crystal, as she was more accepting of the two.  
  
Crystal was surprised. Yes, they were twins, but completely different.  
  
Let me take this opportunity to describe to you their appearances and personalities, for it will explain things in time.  
  
To start, Amber Smithers was born on August 21, 1983, and was soon followed by Crystal. But that is where the information on their birth stops, for they were adopted.  
  
Amber was the taller twin, standing at 5'8, and had long, strawberry blonde hair, down to her shoulders. A heart shaped face, with dark blue eyes, and a small, pert nose with a sprinkling of freckles, and a full, small mouth.  
  
Take that image, and imagine it to the liking of Crystal. Long, dark auburn hair, down to her waist, with emerald eyes, and being slightly shorter than Amber at 5'7. She had slightly more muscle than Amber, this much was obvious.  
  
While Amber was the mothering, sensible (unless rounded into a scheme by Chris), and was quite smart. She was the more reserved, and more mature of the two, probably from being the one to watch out for Crystal. She did have a mischievous, revengeful side, but it was mostly kept in check. That was Crystal's work.  
  
Amber had just finished her first year at law school, and seemed to fit into the world of lawyers.  
  
Crystal on the other hand..  
  
All attitude, and mostly bluff, unless you really pissed her off. When they were little, she and Amber had been inseparable. Now, though it all changed.  
  
While being the fun loving one, Crystal was too dedicated to her horses to think about anything else, and so, therefore, she had no social life.  
  
Amber had been away at college for a year, and she was at home, with the horses. Which was what she had always dreamed she would be. A horse breeder, trainer, rider. You name it.  
  
Her older sister had grown up in a way, and looked upon Crystal as slightly childish, while Crystal looked upon Amber in a light that saw her as too reserved and serious.  
  
One big vicious circle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she was lead to her room, Chris looked on with slight envy. All these elves were so. beautiful.  
  
~Oh, all so perfect, prissy, and blonde. Not to mention pretty. All afore mentioned apply to the guys. Pansies. ~ she thought ruefully.  
  
As she woke from her trance like state, and really LOOKED at the room, she was amazed. Nothing special, nice, but not outstanding. It was the view that caught her gaze.  
  
Her talan was high in a melorn tree, and she could see for quite a ways. Now that it was dark, she could see lanterns, glowing in the dark, and the sight was quite breathtaking.  
  
She went over to the bed, and flopped on it. Very nice.  
  
She went over the day's events in her mind's eye. First, pack horse and bags up and go up the hills into the mountains to train for endurance tests coming up. Fine.  
  
Lunch, and then moving on to the hill.  
  
Sliding down the hill, and land in a field right next too a big 'ole tree with golden leaves.  
  
Then trek towards this magnificent city. The moment that she had seen it, Crystal decided to nickname it the city in the sky. It was one of her fantasies to go to a magical place, that was a beauty of no other. And now that she had, it only seemed fitting.  
  
What was she going to do?? That was the major question. Who she was going to meet, what she was going to do, where she was going to go- all these thoughts ran through her mind.  
  
But then there was the million-dollar question of - How Do I Go Home?  
  
~Enough thinking for one night. It's late, I'm tiered., and I'm going to sleep.~  
  
And, being Crystal, she did just that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the next room, Amber was chewing on the same questions that were troubling Crystal.  
  
But some of them were more dreamier, and more, uh, romantically inclined.  
  
All the elves were gorgeous, that was for sure, but she really noticed Haldir. Maybe it was his damn-the-devil attitude. She could just guess as to what Crystal would say to him, or for that matter, them.  
  
She felt a very Crystal like sensation come on. Remnants of their childhood. She thought up the most horrendous nickname. Or possibly not. It seemed to fit him.  
  
~From now on, I dub thee His Haughtiness, The Pansy Man, Haldir of Lothlorien.~ she thought wryly.  
  
Whatever next? Teaching Tonks how to dump someone in a water trough?  
  
~Dear God, I hope it never comes to that.~ she thought, as she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Haldir in a bathrobe in her mind. Pleasant dreams, for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright. You know the drill. Please tell me what you think of it.  
  
Ta -ta for now dearies! 


	3. Bitch goes BOOM!

The Trail of Life.  
  
By Peachblossom luver and Mutt of Lothlorien.  
  
A/n- ok. This is what happens when you eat too much sugar, and watch too much Monty Python, and then go for a walk in the forest. Yeah. Be warned. Reviews make our world go 'round.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Big Frank, one of the rescued horses we have (had) at our farm. He was a racehorse, and he died three days ago, during a thunderstorm. He was only four years old.  
  
**************************  
  
Amber woke to the sound of birds singing. Smiling, she slowly sat up. Swinging out of the large bed, she went to her saddlebags, and grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a fresh shirt.  
  
Turning, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Milady? It is nearly noon. And I have come to help you to get ready. Your sister is still not awake, and she's to meet the Lady at 4'o clock. The Rivendel party shall be arriving at about 4:45 - 5 o'clock. What shall I do?" The maid asked.  
  
"Just leave her. She needs all the sleep she can get. Crystal get next to none when she's at home anyway." As she was saying this, Amber was trying to drag her brush through her hair.  
  
"Here milady. Let me." Amber complied, and she sat down, the elf maid brushing her strawberry blonde hair out.  
  
"My name is Eliane (Ell-e-ahn), if you need anything, please, do not hesitate to call for me."  
  
After a few more minuets of fiddling, Eliane had pulled Amber's hair into a quick braid.  
  
"The Lady has told me to inform you that you have the entire day free. Your only job is to find a place to keep your horses in."  
  
Curtsying, Eliane existed the room.  
  
Smiling, Amber grabbed her saddlebags, and went outside to find the horses.  
  
Groaning, Crystal opened her eyes to slits. Quickly she squeezed them back together. The light. Evil it was. Waking her this early.  
  
She felt a presence. There was someone freaking in her room.  
  
"It's too early to be up, so therefore, what are you doing in my room?" she asked groggily, and partially incoherent.  
  
The blonde she-elf looked back at her charge. "I am your maid, along with your sister. My name is Eliane. I have come to help you get ready for your meeting with the Lady, and for the Rivendel party.  
  
And, for your information, it is almost one o'clock. It is definitely NOT too early in the morning." Eliane replied.  
  
Crystal was now wide-awake. "1? I've never slept in that late! Why didn't you wake me up? I wasted most of the day!" Eliane smiled softly.  
  
"Your sister told me to let you rest."  
  
"Well. That was thoughtful of her. I wonder wh- WAIT! So she can go spend time with Haldir without me interrupting. Why the little conniving vixen. I think I've influenced her."  
  
To say the least, Eliane was a bit taken aback with Crystal's outburst.  
  
"Well, if it pleases my lady, I am here to help you. Now, please take your seat here, so I may do your hair."  
  
While she was brushing out the dark auburn hair, Eliane spoke to Crystal.  
  
"Well. At least your hair is long enough I can do something decent with it. Your sister's hair is so short!"  
  
Chris nearly burst out laughing at this. Her sister always thought it too long. She couldn't understand how Crystal could have her hair so long, especially with all the things she had to do with the horses. Anyway, Amber could do plenty with her hair.  
  
Eliane had twisted two strands back from her face, and was now braiding them down the center.  
  
When that was finished, Crystal quickly got up and went to her saddlebags. Grabbing her clothes, she quickly changed into jeans. As she was pulling on her tee shirt, Eliane turned around, and shrieked at her.  
  
"You cannot possible wear THAT to a meeting with the lady! See these lovely dresses? This is what you are to wear."  
  
At the last comment, Crystal hurried her dressing. She now had shirt, jeans, and socks on. She was scrambling for her boots.  
  
Eliane made a last attempt, and grabbed for the boots, swinging the dress.  
  
"I am sorry, milady, but you cannot wear those things. It is inappropriate."  
  
Crystal threw her an annoyed glance. "Let's get this straight. I DON'T WEAR DRESSES. Amber's the one that will TOLERATE it, but I won't. Does it look like I give a damn about proper? Keep the dress away from me."  
  
So saying so, she made a lunge for the boots, effectively grabbing them by the laces.  
  
Dashing out of the room, she paused to put one boot on, and continued running.  
  
Eliane let out a silent scream of frustration. The lady had warned her. Oh, she had warned her about this one. But did she listen? No.  
  
Making her way down the hall, she saw crystal hopping on foot, trying to put her other boot on. It would have been hysterical if she weren't the one chasing her.  
  
Running down steps, they came to a landing, where there was a door to the left. Making a quick decision, Crystal flung the door open, and hesitated, looking back.  
  
Eliane was almost there, so she sucked up her fears, and crossed the thin bridge. Safely on the other side, she continued her mad rush down the stairs. Finally she reached the ground.  
  
Pausing for a millisecond or four, she looked back. Eliane was almost upon her.  
  
Damn. Those elves were fast.  
  
Blindly running, she heard shouts. Running down a couple of steps, she stopped suddenly. She had run into the most beautiful clearing she had ever seen, and in the middle was a birdbath.  
  
She sighed and stood there. She had lost that maid. Good.  
  
There were surprised voices a few yards over, and Crystal whirled around.  
  
Damn! The maid was there, with a few other elves and men she had never seen before. And they were looking at her, and headed straight towards her.  
  
Eliane started forward towards Chris, with the dress in one of her hands. The girl started to jog backwards, and she felt something hit the small of her back.  
  
"Keep that damned dress away from me!"  
  
Before she could react, the thing toppled over with a huge crash. There were several horrified gasps from the people in front of her.  
  
Taking this time to run over to a tree, she jumped as high as she could, swinging up into the lower branches of one of the Melorn trees.  
  
Eliane followed. This caused Chris to pause for a moment before swinging higher up onto a higher branch.  
  
"Won't you just give the hell up already? I'm not going to wear the fucking dress."  
  
Eliane didn't reply. She only climbed up higher.  
  
"You think I like this? You could just act like a mature adult and wear the thing. Milady." She added the last part spitefully. Typical elves- so damn arrogant.  
  
"NO!" she had reached about halfway up the tree, and hid in-between a few branches. Thank God that she was skinny.  
  
"Keep that dress away from me. I have steel toed boots, and I know how to use 'em." She heard chuckles from below.  
  
"Here's an Idea- how about you go and help Amber. I'm she'd appreciate it a lot more."  
  
Crystal was pissed. To say the least. "I'm warning you Eliane. Don't make me do something I'll regret."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Milady. I don't think that you would do anything."  
  
In response, Crystal chucked one of her boots at her. She heard an infuriated shriek, and saw a dress fall the many feet down to to the floor, where it landed in front of one of the blonde elves there.  
  
"Bitch goes boom! Booya!" was her victory cheer.  
  
There were three elves that could no longer hold in their laughter. Two dark haired elves, and the blonde one were on the ground holding their sides.  
  
Eliane's head popped in front of her. "Found you."  
  
Crystal panicked. She started to swing down, and grab another branch, lower down. She did this, and glanced up, finding that Eliane was faster that human. Well. That was expected. They weren't human were they now?  
  
Dropping the last eight feet, she landed next to one of the dark haired elves.  
  
"Aw, shut up already." When she went to dash past, she found her path blocked by another presence. It was a regal looking dark haired elf.  
  
"You cannot pass here."  
  
Grinning evilly, Crystal let out a dramatic yell of "No! Not the *gasp* shrubbery!"  
  
(Sorry guys. Couldn't resist. Personal joke. Ash- I'm crying right now. Teehee. rolls on floor)  
  
Confused the elf paused. Faking to the left, she dashed past him on the right-  
  
And climbed up another tree. Galadriel glared. "I hope you understand that you have ruined my meeting, and my mirror, and the arrival of the Rivendel guests. Young lady, if you were my child, you would be dead."  
  
"Well. I'm not am I?" Adrenalin had made her quite bold. "People should know not to try and force me into dresses. I hate them."  
  
Eliane was NOT happy- to say the least. "You know quite well that I did not force you into that dress. You're the one that ran. And threw that boot at me. And made a humungous scene."  
  
With a huff, Galadriel turned on her heel, and walked out of the clearing. "Thank the Valar that your sister is so much more grown up."  
  
Throwing a glare at her, Eliane followed her Lady. The man who looked quite rugged gave her a quick smile, and the rest of them followed. When the two dark elves that had laughed at her looked up, she gasped.  
  
"You're twins!" she exclaimed. They raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Is it so bad that we're twins?" the one on the left asked.  
  
"No. I'm a twin. My sister Amber and I aren't identical though."  
  
"I would like to meet this Amber." The one on the right said.  
  
"Well. You will. I think that we're supposed to have this tell all session on how we got here."  
  
She hadn't noticed that the blonde elf had stayed behind when all the others had left. Crystal let out a sigh.  
  
"Somebody hates me up there!" she muttered to the sky.  
  
"Now, why would that be?" came a voice somewhere near her.  
  
Crystal jumped. "Because of those damn maids and dresses. And the fact that I'm in another world. I told her to keep that dress away from me, but did she listen? NO. She had to come and chase me. And now I look like a complete bitch and I'm going to be turned into a frog or something in my sleep.."  
  
She stopped her rambling when the elf came to sit next to her on the huge branch. This had to be the most gorgeous being that she had ever encountered. Wait. They were all gorgeous. Damn elves.  
  
That had to be her second motto. Ah, well. Life sucks.  
  
"Oh. I doubt that the Lady will do that, just stay out of her way for a while. You're from another world? And you're a twin? Interesting. By the way, I am Glorifindel."  
  
Smiling, Crystal held out her hand. "And I'm the infamous Crystal. The one that causes all the trouble."  
  
So they stayed in Galadriel's garden, talking the night away, while the others cooled off.  
  
Amber headed up to her talan. There she saw an infuriated Galadriel.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
The Lady of the woods looked fit to murder. "Your sister." Was all she said?  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come. We need to go to this meeting. And tell that sister of yours, she had better not be in my sight for the next couple of days."  
  
Amber shook her head, and was slightly worried. This was not good.  
  
They walked to the meeting in silence.  
  
A/n- tell me what you think! Do ya hate me? Anyways. Review! 


	4. Of Many Things, Here nor There

The Trail of Life  
  
Ch.4  
  
By the Shadows of Rohan  
  
A/n- yah. Sorry that I screwed up on the 'other 4th chapter'. So, here I am, trying to make it better. :P  
  
~*~  
  
§ Crystal mind talk thing §  
  
= Amber mind talk thing =  
  
~*~  
  
Amber softly walked across the floor, opening the door quickly.  
  
"Come. The council will start soon." Galadriel said, and started to walk towards the flet.  
  
No. Walked wouldn't be describing the graceful movement of the Lady of the Golden Wood. More like . . . floating.  
  
Self-consciously, Amber tried to mimic her gait. Looking more at her feet than where she was going, she didn't see a large, solid, brown thing called a door loom up in front of her.  
  
THWAMP.  
  
Looking up, her checks burning, Amber found that she was looking into a pair of gray-blue eyes.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I never said a thing M'lady." Haldir replied. "I personally think that this is getting repetitive."  
  
Celeborn cleared his throat. "Yes. . . interesting. Why don't you Icome in/I and tell us all about it?" he said, not a little testily.  
  
Amber frowned. What was the thing that Crystal was always saying about him?  
  
~Stupid pansy. . . something. . . tele. . . Argh! Oh yes, won't come to me now, but it'll come to me at THREE A.M! Grrrrrr..~  
  
As she sat down, the older twin took in her surroundings. They were in a relatively high up flet, and it was paneled with dark wood, with a single window, which was on the far left side, by the door.  
  
In the middle of the room stood a large table, of what looked like oak. Chairs and recliners were scattered around the room, and on the walls held numerous maps of different sorts. Looking again at the Lord of the Golden Woods, she thought hard.  
  
~Tele. . . telepo. . . .TELEPORNO! That was it!~  
  
Amber promptly fell off her chair laughing, gaining as many strange looks as her sister did.  
  
She looked up, and muttered a quiet 'eep'. She quickly resumed her place in her chair.  
  
When she finally summoned up enough courage to look up, she found that Elladan had spread out a map of some sorts.  
  
"This here-" he started "is where the trouble starts. More and more orcs are being seen around the boarders of Rohan, and more and more in Gondor."  
  
Amber raised an eyebrow. A whata whoie? Gondor and Rohan? She was utterly clueless upon this matter.  
  
Elrond must have seen her discomfort. "Gondor and Rohan are the two kingdoms of the mortal race, and are in the south. Gondor is right next to Mordor." He explained.  
  
Right. . . . . . it still left her clueless.  
  
"Now..when you were on your patrols, did you see anything strange?" asked Celeborn.  
  
"Nothing too strange, just more and more orcs, spilling out of Mordor into the lands surrounding it." Said Elladan, with a trace of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Galadriel looked at him sharply. "Do not blame yourself for what happened."  
  
Amber looked on in confusion. "What?"  
  
Elrond took a deep, but quiet, breath. "My wife was visiting with Galadriel and Celeborn, and when she was coming home, she was attacked by orcs . . . ." here he paused to compose himself "and was beaten, and raped. The Twins found her and brought her to me, but it was not to be. She sailed to the west after lingering in this world for a while."  
  
The expression of confusion still had not lifted from the young woman's face. "Say what? What are you talking about? Sailed west. You make it sound like she just up and left on day. . . 'oh- sorry, tiered of life, so I think that I'll just escape from it all and run and hide from my problems."  
  
Elrond looked rather scandalized. "When the elves tire of this world, they, as you so (un)eloquently put it, 'up and leave'. We go back to the lands where we came forth from, a long tale in itself."  
  
Amber looked somewhat disgruntled. "I still think that you are running from your problems."  
  
Haldir looked around, to find that the young Heir of Isildur, more commonly known as Estel, looking at Amber, with a look of amusement written clearly across his face.  
  
"Interesting is your point of view, milady." He said quietly, as was his way.  
  
~OOOhhhh..now who is this?~ thought Amber.  
  
Suddenly she jumped. The strangest thing..she could have sword she heard her sister's laughter in her mind.  
  
"What is it?" asked Haldir. "Nothing." She replied to him, not so sure of her answer.  
  
§ So you think that I am 'nothing' Amber? I hear what you think of the boy..I quite approve. Did you want to take Tempo and Tonks for a spin? §  
  
"I swear," growled the emerald-eyed girl "she will be the death of me, and the end of my sanity".  
  
The elves and man looked at her questionably. "Who?" asked Celeborn.  
  
"Crystal. I am hearing her voice in my head for some reason."  
  
The Twins looked at each other with a knowing glance. "You say you are twins?" Elrohir said, more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes." Said Amber, not quite getting where this was leading.  
  
"Well, Elladan and I can sometimes feel each other's emotions, and express thoughts and wishes to each other. If the thought is strong enough, or out minds are not concealed well to the other, sometimes we can read each other's minds."  
  
The girl nodded and uttered a small 'oh'.  
  
Yes..an interesting thought. She decided to try out this new theory.  
  
= Chris? You there? Does this even work? Am I finally going crazy? Where are you? =  
  
§ Easy there. Slow down. Obviously I'm here. And obviously this telepathy thingy works. And no, you're not crazy, because I am told that this can happen between twins. I never understood why we couldn't. And I'm with Glorifindel, in the forest, next to the beasts, waiting to hear if you can come on a ride with me or not. §  
  
= Oh. Well. Who's Glorifindel? I don't think that I can get out of this one. I'm in council with the Rivendell people...things..elves..dudes...and we were having a very strange discussion about Elves up and leaving when their troubles got to muc-=  
  
§ Right - fill me in later. Can you come or not? §  
  
= I don't think so. Sorry. Hey, wait a min will you? I've got an idea. =  
  
§ Don't hurt yourself. §  
  
= Very funny =  
  
She focused in on the council again. When there was a break in whatever they were discussing, she asked "Do you think it would be alright if Crystal went riding in the forest and the surrounding fields if she had someone with her?"  
  
Celeborn looked a little exasperated. "Yes. Fine. But whom could she go with? I cannot spare one of my wardens."  
  
She smirked slightly. The guy really needed to get the pickle out of his ass. "Problem solved. Someone named Glorifiedien or Glorifien or something like that wants to tag along."  
  
"Glorifindel? She's with GLORIFINDEL?!?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Yeah! That's his name! Anyway - she's starting to sing the never-ending song, so please, the answer now?"  
  
Estel looked at his brothers, trying his hardest not to snicker.  
  
Elrond looked as about as annoyed as Celeborn was. "Fine. If it will stop the interruptions in this council, then fine."  
  
Amber gave a small smile. "Thanks."  
  
Hey? They gave the ok for Glory to go with you. That is, if he wants to. If Tonks will let him, he can ride her. Just make sure that nothing happens to her, or all of Lothlorien will know about that time when you and-  
  
§ All RIGHT! That's a story that never leaves the lips of your mouth and the area of your mid. Understood? Good. §  
  
Satisfied, she slid back into reality, to deal with the tedious discussions on things she didn't understand. 


End file.
